


We, the Nations

by TNietzsche12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNietzsche12/pseuds/TNietzsche12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of poems. So far: all nations, Turkey, Belgium. I'm open to character suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nations - All

.

We are nations—

Bred not by land or people,  
but by the beliefs which tie us  
to others like ourselves

And in our history we toil  
beneath humans desperate for control,  
despite the fact that time has favored us  
over those who breathe seemingly once  
before they are gone

But this is the burden of us,  
the flowing of fate and faith  
past our proud, warlike selves,  
for only in peace do we find the strength  
to believe in anything  
other than our unifying disunity,

and both the curse and gift  
of a supposedly opportune divinity

.


	2. Avrupa - Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turkey - Sadık Adnan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or does it bother anyone else when people spell his name "Sadiq"? There's no "q" in the Turkish alphabet!

.

From the grasses of the steppes  
to the laps of Mediterranean waves,  
I have traveled miles before finding a home  
worth staying behind for,  
even as power moves westward

It fled to Avrupa and has stayed there since,  
what once was a nomad now indulged in  
(I know the feeling, power, I was you once)  
but I grabbed her by the ankle before  
the girl could flee further,  
and I dragged her behind me for centuries  
before finally my grip loosened  
and she pulled me along faster  
than the rise and fall of even the greatest empire

But she didn't escape from me,  
she now crawls just ahead,  
for I still hold Avrupa with the bleeding palm  
of my hand,  
wrist to heel resonating with each scrape and drag

(I hope she learned from Achilles  
not to leave anything exposed  
for the taking and advantage)

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belgium - Charlotte Kuijpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my name for Belgium! I tried mixing a bit of French and Dutch in her name because about 40% of Belgians speak French and 60% speak Dutch! (If the percentages are off, please tell me!)
> 
> By the way, if she's OOC, don't be afraid to say something! I'm not as comfortable writing as her than I am with Turkey and others!

.

Glory has always come with a price,  
but at the time, I didn't know,  
because I'd always just been a shadow  
in European history-  
hardly ever seen and barely known

The price turned out to be blood,  
but like the diamonds and pearls  
I hid beneath my dress and frills,  
it was lost in the simple joy of victory,  
and greed that was not beyond me  
because for the first time,  
I wasn't just a Low Country;  
I started a frenzy that changed destinies

And perhaps it is my pride that blinds me  
to the cruelty, but when it is of cruelty  
I am accused, I can justify it as simply  
as my being:

"If we are truly equal, then I have won  
fair and square. And as they say,  
'To the winner go the spoils.'"

But believe me when I say I was kind,  
for I was:  
those willing to fight I admired greatly,  
even if they were soon to stare up  
at the smoldering sky lifelessly

(Because being lost to history?  
That is where we find our greatest equality.  
Perhaps not in technology and weapons,  
but in pride and the hope for glory.)

.


End file.
